Wish I May
by kaylbunny
Summary: OmiNagi. For 1sentence on livejournal


Title – Wish I May  
Theme Set Alpha

Comfort – Most days Omi took comfort in the fact that even though he'd loved Ouka dearly, he hadn't been denied the chance to find love again in Naoe Nagi.

Kiss – "Welcome back," Omi whispered, but Nagi had no words to respond; instead he brushed his fingers through Omi's hair and then kissed him, lips brushing against Omi's so lightly it stole his breath away.

Soft – Sometimes Nagi just liked to sit and stroke Omi's hair, the soft tresses and comforting presence calmed him when nothing else could.

Pain – No wound could ever bring the pain that Omi felt as Nagi walked away.

Potatoes – "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you're not using a knife?" Omi mock-chided and Nagi promised to peel the potatoes the old fashioned way, however boring it was.

Rain – Seeing Omi shivering in the pouring rain, his clothes drenched and those little shorts he wore leaving his legs bare to the cold finally broke Nagi's resolve -- he should have known that Omi would go through with his threat to wait on the door step till Nagi forgave him.

Chocolate – "Not that I'm complaining," Nagi started, eyeing his lover on the bed "but how did you manage to get the chocolate to cover you _there_?"

Happiness – To force Omi away would be to forsake his own happiness, and Nagi didn't want to be alone anymore.

Telephone – Nagi really wished he'd realised Farfarello was listening in on the other phone _before_ he'd started having phone sex with Omi.

Ears – "You have cute ears," Omi stated, then spent the next hour refusing to take back that anything about Nagi was cute, much to the younger boy's amusement-tinged annoyance.

Name – Blood ties didn't matter, Omi was nothing like the Takatori's and would always be Tsukiyono Omi in Nagi's eyes.

Sensual – When he put his mind to it, Omi's voice was just about the most sensual thing that Nagi had ever heard.

Death – "I'm not afraid to die," Omi confided, smiling softly as a tear ran down Nagi's face, "and it only seems right that you'd be the one to kill me."

Sex – "This is just sex," Nagi lied, pretending that Omi's pain didn't affect him.

Touch – From that first innocent touch of their hands, Omi knew he was lost.

Weakness – "Loving me isn't a weakness," Omi argued, tears in his eyes "believe in me -- no, believe in us!"

Tears – Nagi would do anything to never see Omi cry again, and hoped that Omi never realised the power his tears held over him.

Speed – Nagi had never hated Schuldig's speed as much as when the red head managed to snap a picture of him and Omi in bed and then escape before Nagi could do anything about it -- the telepath would use that as bribery for years, he just knew it.

Wind – "Don't forget your scarf, it's cold outside," Omi reminded and then playfully smacked Nagi for the sarcastic "Yes, mother" he received for his troubles.

Freedom – The only way to win their freedom would be to leave behind everything that they'd ever known, but when Omi looked at Nagi he knew it would be worth it.

Life – "To life!" Omi toasted, raising his drink and smiling at a very sober Nagi "may it be bountiful and last a little longer!"

Jealousy – Nagi supposed that jealousy wouldn't be a good enough reason to kill Ken, but if he didn't keep his hands off Omi then someone would be losing a limb or two.

Hands – Omi's hands were more calloused than his own, but Nagi didn't mind, especially when they brought such wonderful sensations as they ran over his skin.

Taste – When Nagi kissed Omi he could taste chocolate and strawberries, and something just so _Omi_ that he could feel himself becoming addicted.

Devotion – Love and devotion to a partner was an outdated practice, but Omi liked to be old-fashioned sometimes.

Forever – Nagi saw death every day in his line of work and knew that nothing lasted forever, but when Omi talked about growing old together he desperately wanted to believe it.

Blood – Even covered in blood Omi was still beautiful, and Nagi could pretend that his love was asleep for just a little longer.

Sickness – Farfarello once told him that God believed homosexuality was wrong, but Nagi thought that if being with Omi was a sickness then he didn't ever want to be cured.

Melody – Omi's soft breathing combined with the usual night time noises made for a melody that would lull Nagi to sleep for years to come.

Star – "I don't need to wish upon a star, I have everything I want right here."

Home – Nagi cursed and struggled as Omi picked him up and carried him over the threshold of their new home, laughing all the while.

Confusion – "I don't understand how you could love someone like me," Nagi admitted, but Omi just smiled and held him in his arms.

Fear – Omi wasn't afraid of Nagi, but of how he made him feel: wanting, confused, hopeful, happy and sad all at the same time.

Lightning/Thunder – Lightning struck and thunder roared, but Omi just snuggled closer to Nagi, feeling safe in his lover's arms.

Bonds – "Don't just leave me like this!" Omi shouted, naked and struggling in vain against the invisible bonds holding him down, and decided that having a sadistic telekinetic as a lover was really his own fault.

Market – Omi was happy that whenever someone propositioned Nagi he'd say "Sorry, I'm off the market," and was even happier when the would-be suitor would _mysteriously_ trip when walking away.

Technology – "Mine's bigger than yours," Nagi smirked, comparing the size of his and Omi's hard drives.

Gift – "Just give me this one gift," Nagi pleaded and closed his eyes contentedly as Omi aimed the gun and complied with his last wish.

Smile – After years of refusing to answer, Nagi finally revealed that it was Omi's smile that made him fall in love.

Innocence – Omi still had an innocence that Nagi lost long ago, and sometimes he didn't know whether he wanted to protect it or rip it away in spite.

Completion – Omi wrapped his arms around him, and for the first time Nagi felt complete.

Clouds – The look of pure joy on Omi's face made Nagi wish he could fly them up to the clouds every day, just so he could see it again.

Sky – "What do you think she'd say?" Omi asked looking at the sky, but Nagi didn't respond-- the issue of Ouka was one he had to tread carefully or risk losing Omi forever.

Heaven – Nagi pushed into him ever so slowly and Omi gasped, knowing that _this_ was Heaven.

Hell – "Hell is really on Earth," Schuldig told Nagi, before firing the gun aimed at Omi's head.

Sun – The sun had never seemed as beautiful as when he sat watching it rise with Omi.

Moon – How watching Sailor Moon was bonding Nagi would never know, but he enjoyed making Omi cringe by pointing out the similarities between him and the king of cheese, Tuxedo Mask.

Waves – Nagi's power flowed over him in waves, steadily increasing until it destroyed Omi completely.

Hair – Nagi could only stare in surprise as Omi showed him his 'special haircut'.

Supernova – "Like a champagne supernova in the sky," Nagi sang while glaring steadily at Omi all the while, still wondering how the crafty little so-and-so had managed to convince him to try karaoke.


End file.
